AntiCosmo's story
by lost-im-ma-own-dreams
Summary: This story is basically AntiCosmo telling the story of his life. It get's good !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is me again. This story was written by me BUT it sounds like Anti-Cosmo's telling the story oh and Anti-Wanda might pop in now and then.**

Hello. I'm Anti-Cosmo, the most evil genius in all of Anti-fairy world. I am known by everyone, everything, on every planet except earth. When anything happens in my life, good or bad it's in every newspaper around both Anti-fairy world and Fairy world. It is true that I am evil, most Anti0fairies are but, because of my high I.Q I come up with every evil plan for all Anti-Fairies. Basically they look up to me. I am … well, there leader, they do what I say, It's a big responsibility you know.

Yes like everyone I have enemies, my counterpart is one of them, named Cosmo of coarse. He is a complete newt !!! I hate him so much. Another enemy of mine is Jorgan Von Strangle. He is suppositively the toughest fairy in the universe. Last on my enemies list is Timothy Turner. Yes I really do Hate him, because of his godparents Cosmo (my counterpart) and Wanda ( my wife's counterpart) he uses magic to stop my evil plans.

Being an evil genius and known in every paper does have it's disadvantages as well. One thing is that what ever I do it's in every paper , like my first kiss, and my wedding, everything!

As you know from resent paragraphs I am married. My wife's name is Anti-Wanda and I love her dearly. The press says say' that it's impossible for someone like me to fall in love. You see Anti-fairies have to do what our counterparts do like, marriage for example, whether we like it or not. But I love Anti-Wanda before Cosmo fell in love with Wanda. Ahh I can remember that story in the news, Anti-Cosmo falls in love with Anti-Wanda'. It is very rare that Anti-fairies fall in love but I did and I will always love her.

My biggest ambition is to escape from Anti-fairy world or what we like to call it dead hole world, and start a family of my own with Anti-Wanda away from the press. And when I start fresh I mean FREE!!! To be evil with no interruptions. That's right Timmy Turner.

Well, that is my introduction. I've noticed that I have a lot of fans. So I'm going to tell you what really happened in my life.

This is my story!!!

**Well that's the first chapter done.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Childhood

* * *

My childhood wasn't that great infact i hated it. My father was an abuser and my mother didn't care less about me. I grew up in a rich nabourhood in London. My school was a bit posh ... correction TOO posh it was a privet school. I didn't know why my parents sent me to a privet school they didn't care about me at all. At the age of 4 i was gifted with intelligence. My school was giving I.Q tests to random people and ironically i was chosen. It was rather high and the teachers at my school were shocked. They did an interview with my princable and the head of Privet education and they agreed to put me up a grade. So i entered Grade one. Ofcoarse that was to easy so they thought i would be better in a gifted class.

I loved school because i was able to be free from my father. Every afternoon i was abused. Very vilentally infact. I covered up the evidince with makeup and long sleeve shirts. My mother wouldn't interfear with dad's vilence because she too would get involved and be abused. I have know idea why she married him ... oh right her counterpart did therefore she had to man i hate that.

By the age of 12 i was very smart was doing work at a 12th grade level. So by the time i got borred with the work i was given permission to graduate from Middle school. Thats when i became famous. By the time i finished Collage i was 15 so i was able to get a very intectuall job. I got a job as a office manager in a big corperation. By the time i was 18 i was head of the whole company. So by then i was able to move out of home and move into a house near the beach. It was true i WAS rich BUT i didn't let it get to my head. I didn't want to turn out like my parents.

At the age of 19 my company became nation wide so i was able to move to the country i always dreamed of living in "America". I settled in quite nicely there and aventually found a nice house in the city. When i arived in America i was welcomed with camera's and newspaper reporters. I was used to that but i didn't let it get to my head.

The day i moved in to my huse i sore a lovely girl across the road from me. She was with someone who looked like her, obviously her twin sister. She smiled and waved at me and thats when i met Anti-Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Hey hope u lyk dis chapter

* * *

**Yes I looked over to were she was. She was very pretty. Shore her teeth were a bit over the word pretty but i looked beyond that. Anti-Wanda looked over at me and smiled, she waved and floated over. Welcome to the nabourhood sir, my name is Anti-Wanda. I shook her hand and said who I was. WOW, your that dude everyone knows about it is soooooooo cool to meet you in person. I smiled. Thankyou, I said.

* * *

**Anti-Wanda: hey what ya doin?**

**Anti-Cosmo: I'm tellin these people my life story.**

**Anti-Wanda: Heyyyyyy i'm in your life talk about me.**

**Anti-Cosmo: I am, i'm up to the part in my life were I met you.**

**Anti-Wanda:ohhhhhhhhhh can I stay, I want to hear your life story to?**

**Anti-Cosmo: Fine but don't interrupt.**

**Anti-Wanda: YAY!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Now as I was saying...

We talked for awhile getting to know eachother. I finally realised that she was equally beautiful inside. She was extremally funny and very entertaining. I knew I was in love with her from the moment we shook hands. Months past and we started to date. It was wonderful feeling in love. Shore I had all our dates in the newspapers and everyone knew about us but we were happy.

Aventually the time came round were I asked her to marry me. She said yes and we were married in a month.

* * *

**Anti-Wanda: ooooh tell them bout our wedden!!!**

**Anti-Cosmo: I will but in the next chapter. For now i'm having lunch and maybe a spot of tea with it. They will just have to wait.**

**Anti-Wanda: awwwwwww. ok then :(

* * *

**

lol well hope you enjoyed it. Please review and be nice :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Hello people, this is Anti-Wanda. I want to tell some part of the story too.

Well our wedding was a big hit, we had fancy oufits and stuff. There was a big band playing very sweet music and I got to cut the cake with Anti-Cozzie. We both got to dance together, we danced to our favourite love song, "I want to know". It's our favourite cause it was playing at the diner when we shared our first kiss.

I enjoyed every moment of our wedding, I didn't want it to end, it was a shame it did. After the wedding Anti-Cosmo and I went on a holiday, I think it is called a honey moon. We stayed at this fancy Motel near the beach. We had dinner on the varanda and watched the ocean make HUGE waves. We then ended the night with a passionate love making session.

**Anti-Cosmo: Hey what are you doing?**

**Anti-Wanda: Telling some of your story A.C.**

**Anti-Cosmo: Precisely, It is my story, i'm telling the story.**

**Anti-Wanda: But you where having tea.**

**Anti-Cosmo: Well i'm finished now.**

**Anti-Wanda: ok, you can tell the story now, i'll just listen.**

**Anti-Cosmo: Thankyou dear.**

Ok well Anti-Wanda pretty much told you about our wedding. Although the last part shouldn't of been made public. Anyway after our honeymoon we both settled down in our new home. My job continued to be a success and I aventually became a million air. But something was missing, something very important. I wasn't using my intelligence for evil. That was soon going to change.

* * *

**I'll leave you there readers, hope you enjoyed it, please review and be nice ;)**


End file.
